Cousins
by Codename-ShadowFox
Summary: Lust is a powerful thing and once it corrupts someone there is no turning back, boundaries are broken and lines crossed. AU. Lemonfic 18 Please read disclaimer


Hmm... Well in all honestly this started as chapter 2 of 'A Fox among Snakes' as I wanted to update it but I was dissatisfied with the flow of the chapter so I decided to scrap the whole thing and start anew, only it didn't end up being chapter two and my weird little mind spun a tale around the parts of the lemon I was able to salvage and made it a story all its own even though everything I initially wanted chapter 2 of FaS to be was still in there when I finished writing... curious.

**Disclaimer! Not only do I not own Naruto, if you are sensitive towards issues of rape/violence I implore you not to read the second half of this story lest I get reported or some other bullcrap. This is a Lemon one-shot so you know be 18+**

* * *

><p><strong>Cousins<strong>

Naruto awoke to his buzzing alarm clock once more and quickly turned it off before groaning and rolling over. "We should probably get up." He grumbled again and turned the other away.

He felt the bed shift as someone left it, smacking his leg on the way out. "Come on lazy ass, let's have some fun in the shower before we have to go to school."

"How about we do that, then you go to school and I go back to sleep?" Naruto rebuttled as he opened his eyes wearily only to get a sunshaft in the eye through the cracked curtain. "Oh son of a bitch."

The other person snorted a laugh before throwing a towel at his face "C'mon shithead, I can't be late again or that cunt Tsunade will have a conference with my parents."

"Uuuuuugh" Naruto raised his head like a zombie, the towel half hanging off of him. He pulled it off and trailed his eyes after the tight ass that belonged to Tayuya Uzumaki. Technically she was his second cousin but... fuck technicalities right? "Hey..."

"Yeah?" Tayuya responded in a slightly louder voice as she started running the water.

"How much longer are you going to be staying here?"

"What tired of me already?"

"Yeah, plus my girlfriend probably wouldn't appreciate me fucking my cousin."

"You have a girlfriend? When the hell did that happen?"

Naruto stood up and walked to the bathroom where Tayuya was stood there stark naked, her perky pink breast in clear view along with the perfectly trimmed red patch above her pussy. She smirked at him and posed a little. "See something you like fish cake?"

Naruto grinned and tossed his towel at her while quickly taking his boxers off "Just a delicious red-head that I want to eat up." He said while quickly closing the gap between them and taking her in his arms, he could feel the goosebumps forming along her skin as his hands roamed her toned body. His tongue quickly met hers in a fierce battle, both moaning into the other's mouth but refusing to give up.

Tayuya moaned loudly as his hand cupped her ass and reach behind her to stroke her pussy lips. "N-No fair!"

"Oh?" Naruto breathed out before claiming her lips once more, his hand continuing to caress her lower lips in the way he knew she loved "What's not fair Tayu?" His hot breath tickled her ear while he played her like a fiddle or... perhaps a flute.

Tayuya groaned from the torturous pleasure before gaining enough of her senses to pull him back enough to look him in the eye with a lust filled gaze "Enough fuckin' around, I want your cock inside of me, NOW!"

Naruto grinned as she stepped into the already running shower and spread her legs slightly while holding herself up with both hands at the front. Turning around she smirked back at him and using one hand she reached down to spread her lips for him, it only took a glance to tell that she was already dripping wet "I'm ready for you cousin."

Naruto didn't waste another moment as he climbed in and used his hand to lube up his already throbbing dick before quickly inserting himself half-way drawing a delicious moan from his red-haired lover as he steadily pumped in and out, pushing himself in just a little bit further with each thrust.

"Oh fuck yes!" Tayuya moaned into the shower head at it drizzled her with warm water while Naruto drilled into her with a passion from behind.

"Hnn. You're getting tighter Tayu, you really love getting fucked by your cousin don't you? This kind of shit gets you off doesn't it you little slut?" Naruto grunted as he started pounding into her more roughly much to her pleasure.

"YES! GOD YES! FUCK ME, FUCK ME LIKE THE LITTLE SLUT THAT I AM!" The blonde grinned, spurred on by his cousin's constant moaning, he grabbed a clump of her soaked hair and used it as leverage to pull her back into him whenever he pumped out. "AH! YEAH PULL MY HAIR! GOD I FUCKING LOVE IT!"

"Oh yeah? You like being treated like a whore huh? Then you'll get fucked like one!" Naruto suddenly pushed her forward, not too roughly but enough that he had her pinned up against the wall as he thrust upward into her.

Tayuya groaned in masochistic pleasure as her breasts were roughly pushed against the shower tiles, scrapping against the rough white lines everytime Naruto thrust into her. He still kept a firm grasp of her hair and forced her on her tippy toes as he basically fucked her up the wall. "Oh fuck, oh fuck! I'm- I'm almost-" Suddenly her pleasure was lost as she felt him pull out of her. "Hey! What gives Fuckfaaaaaayyyyce!" Tayuya closed her eyes in slight pain as she felt her back slam into the wall only for her legs to be spread apart and her pussy be instantly filled once again erupting another moan from her.

Naruto grinned in sadistic pleasure as he pinched and twisted one of Tayuya's nipples while he bit into her shoulder hard enough to sting but not enough to draw blood. He heard her hiss in pleasure from his love bite along with feeling her nails drag across his back.

Tayuya locked her legs behind his back trusting Naruto to keep her up as he fucked her senseless. She had actually cum when he entered her once more but she didn't let him know that as she wanted him to keep thrusting into her, she wanted to keep feeling his powerful cock tear her pussy in half as he tried to push himself in deeper with each thrust.

Naruto's breathing was becoming ragged and he could tell that Tayuya was close too as she stopped yelling obscenities and started panting, eyes screwed shut. He roughly grabbed her chin forcing her to open her eyes and look at him "Who told you to stop moaning, huh? Let me hear you scream my name bitch or maybe you don't want this cock anymore?"

Tayuya moaned loudly as he pushed himself all the way in, his thickness spreading her open while his tip was knocking at her womb. "D-Don't s-top Na-Naruto!"

"Oh? Making demands now are you?" He stopped moving altogether causing her to whimper a plea. "P-Please keep fucking me Naruto... please..."

"It seems you still don't know you place" Naruto drawled out as he teased her by going at an unbearable slow pace.

"Please..." Tayuya moaned as he lightly slapped her.

"What was that? I don't think you asked me properly?" Naruto said as he slapped her ass with his free hand.

"Thank you, may I have another..." She begged.

Naruto switched arms and swatted her ass with his other hand drawing another moan from the red-head. "Thank you, may I have another..."

This time he slapped her across the face once more leaving a light red print across her face "Thank you, may I have another..."

"I don't think you're addressing me properly Tayuya. What's my name?" Naruto asked as he slapped her while starting up his rough thrusts once more, planning on driving his lover through the wall.

"NARUTO-SAMA!" *SLAP* "NARUTO-SAMA!" *SLAP* "NARUTO-SAMA!" *SLAP* "NARUTO-SAMAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto groaned as pumped his seed deep inside of her while she screamed out her own release, revelling in the feeling of having Naruto's hot spunk filling her up completely. Both teens panted hard as Naruto helped Tayuya steady herself after she wobbled a bit while trying to stand on her own two feet again.

"You alright Tayu?" Naruto asked after having taken a moment to catch his breath, said red-head was still panting roughly into his chest, thick white cum slowly leaking out of her as she rested in her lover's arms.

"Ye-Yeah. Just give me a minute." Tayuya sighed into his arms as the feeling returned to her body and with it the stinging from all of the slaps. Naruto noticed her flinch slightly and turned them so the warm water could hit her body. A grateful sigh left her lips as the warm water helped ease the stinging.

"So who's this skank I heard you took as a girlfriend?"

Naruto laughed, not even remotely offended by Tayuya's description, already having gotten used to her foul mouth after years of knowing each other. "Ino Yamanaka."

Tayuya gaped at him "REALLY!? _That_ fucking preppy cheerleader toolbag slut?"

Naruto laughed "The very same."

She just gave him a disgusted look "_Why?_"

He just shrugged "I'm not entirely sure myself. When we won that game last month she asked me to meet her in the music room and I fucked her brains out then she asked me out. Didn't really see a reason why not so I was like 'sure' and that's pretty much the long and short of it."

The two stepped out of the shower and Naruto dried off Tayuya while she did her hair. "Ugh, now I feel like I need another shower just to wash off the knowledge that you just fucked me with the same dick that you did her."

"Ah stop being melodramatic, its not like I like her or anything, she's just another hole to fill ya know?" Naruto said as he started drying himself off now "I'll dump her as soon as she starts asking me for shit... or I get bored of her, whichever comes first."

Tayuya just rolled her eyes as they walked back into his room. "By the way, Karin is coming today too."

Naruto suddenly froze and shivered a little "You're joking right?"

Tayuya smirked over her shoulder "Nope. Lil sis has been _dying _to see you again."

Naruto groaned as he tossed his towel in the hamper "Have I ever told you how much I hate Karin? She's like... like a leech. She sticks on you, drains you of everything you got and then drains you some more."

Tayuya laughed "Yep, that's her alright. At least you're lucky that she's only staying here for the rest of the school year while our parents handle their divorce and shit, I've had to live with the bitch for the past sixteen years."

"Yeah, woe is you." Naruto said sarcastically as he splayed himself over his messy bed, uncaring of his nude state while Tayuya walked over to the clothes she scattered over the room last night. It was her usual punkish clothing. Black skirt, fishnet gloves, boots, and some band shirt that he didn't bother reading because he was more interested in taking the damn thing off than reading whatever it said. "Why can't she stay with Nagato and Konan?"

"Well she wanted to stay here since she knew you and her precious _Sasuke-kun _were best friends and he'd likely come over a lot and secondly because not even big bro wants her around." She answered having fully dressed once more and jumped on the bed next to him with a devious grin on her face "Speaking of Sasuke... you still banging his older sister?"

A wistful look suddenly came across his face along with a sigh "Ah Tachiko! Sadly no, not since she left for college last year."

Tayuya's grin widened "And their mom?"

"Ah Mikoto! If I could I would, I'd hit that in a heartbeat and suck on those tits all day." Naruto said in an overly dramatic voice towards the ceiling as if he were lamenting to the moon "Sadly that milf would likely be too hard to bag as she's still my godmother and even though Fugaku has been dead for years it would still be risky business. OH WOE IS ME!"

"And if Sasuke found out?"

"I could give less than a rat's ass if he did. If I could fuck Mikoto I'd put up fucking billboards and shit advertising it. Trust me if I could bang his sister without a shred of guilt, I can bang his mom."

Tayuya laughed as did he, "You're still the same old cold-hearted bastard that I know and love."

Naruto smirked at her "Oh? Love is it? I didn't know love could be born from..." His smirk darkened a bit causing her to shiver in delight from his gaze "That intimate moment we shared... I can still remember you struggling, fighting back tooth and nail, I remember your tears tasting like sweet victory and then how your cries of despair became those of pleasure."

Tayuya grinned as she closed her eyes, remembering that day as well, the day Naruto took her and made her a woman. "Even back then you were a sick sadistic bastard, using your own cousin for your twisted fantasies."

"Can you blame me?" Naruto asked as he slid a hand up her tight and up her tight until it rested on her butt "You always had a better body than Karin and you always tempted me with this slutty clothing you wear. You wanted it and I knew it, you were the only that didn't know you wanted it at the time."

"Mmm," Tayuya moaned as he started massaging her ass "Yeah but you showed me how wrong I was, Mmmm the hard way."

Naruto grinned "I'm getting hard just thinking about it."

"Mhmhmhm" Tayuya grinned wickedly as an idea popped into her head "Wanna re-live it?"

Naruto grinned "I don't think I've ever met a girl who's wanted to reenact her own rape scene."

Tayuya chuckled "Yeah well I'm one of a kind."

Naruto suddenly jumped off his bed and went to his closet to look for something that looked similar to what he wore that day. Find a few similar pieces he quickly put them on and turned back towards the bed "Well, how do I look?"

"Like a perverted little rapist." Tayuya answered back, though Naruto could see that her face had reddened and she was breathing a little heavier.

He walked out of the room, letting her get ready while he leaned up against the door with an amused look on his face. _I've heard of girls who are into rape fantasies but never any who actually wanted to re-live the event. Hehe she really is a little masochistic slut._

"Ready!" She shouted from inside, Naruto took a moment to think back on that day and what he said to her beforehand. After having a rough idea of his lines he knocked on the door just as some loud music started playing.

**XXX**

**If you didn't read the disclaimer do so now before continuing!**

**XXX**

_**Flashback 2 years ago (Tayuya's Fifteenth birthday)**_

"Yeah!? Whaddya want!?" Came the pissed off voice from inside, barely heard over the loud angry punk music coming from the room.

Naruto had a dark smile come over his face as he opened the door and walked in, Tayuya seemed surprised to see him so he simply smiled eerily and shut the door behind him, neither being able to hear the soft click of the lock over the music. "Happy birthday Tayuya."

Tayuya just scowled at him "Yeah and what's so fucking happy about it, Dickface!?"

Naruto simply shrugged mysteriously as he walked towards her bed causing her to draw away from him as he kept that creepy smile on his face. "You should be happier Tayuya, after all I'm here to give you your gift." He said, leaning in to wipe off some of the mascara that had run down her cheeks due to her crying.

She quickly swatted his arm away "Don't fucking touch me you creep!" Tayuya shouted as she stood up to back away from him "S-Stop following me!"

Naruto's smile widened as his eyes remained hidden in the dark room, keeping her from seeing the lust and malicious intent within them. "My poor dear Tayuya, even on her birthday her parents are too busy fighting to pay attention to her. Her brother is overseas in a war and her sister is too busy with her friends to even care... but I care Tayu... I've always cared."

Tayuya back up until her back was to her bathroom door which she quickly opened and would have slammed shut had Naruto not kicked the door open before grabbing a fistfull of her hair. "AH! S-Stop, let go you asshole! That hurts!"

"Fine," Naruto said as he leaned back and locked the bathroom door, "I'll let you go for a kiss."

"What?" Tayuya growled only to whimper again when he tugged on her hair "I c-cant kiss you, you're my cousin!"

"Hmmm, second cousins actually and I wont tell anyone." Naruto said with a superior look on his face as he could see tears forming in her eyes from the rough treatment "So how bout it Tayu? Just one little kiss?"

"F-Fine!" Tayuya relented hoping to get this over with. Naruto leaned into and met her lips with his before she pulled back "Th-There! Now get the f-fuck out!"

Naruto just scowled in displeasure "You call that a kiss? No, I was thinking something more along the lines of this-" He pulled her head towards his where he shoved his tongue into her mouth when she tried to scream, rolling it around and trying to dominate hers. She certainly put up a fight at first but eventually gave in and let him have his way with her.

Taking this as a good sign he started traveling his free hand up her bare thigh and into her skirt where she tried to pull away and tell him to stop. "Stop what?" Naruto asked smoothly as he caressed her side and slid his hand up until it reached one of her breasts.

Tears slid down her face once more as she tried desperately to get out of his grip "P-Please s-stop..." She pleaded meekly only for him to press his body into hers where she could feel something poking her.

"Sorry Tayu but its far too late to stop now," He whispered hotly into her ear "I'm going to have you today, whether you like it or not."

"NO!" Tayuya shouted as she weakly kneed him in the crotch.

"GAH! You fucking bitch!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed her shirt tightly, causing it to rip as she tried to get away. He saw her running towards the door and sprinted after her grabbing her by the back of the head and banging it against the solid wood door.

"Ah!" Tayuya cried in pain before she was thrown across the room towards her bed by a pissed off Naruto. She cowered away as he loomed over her, grabbing her by the hair once more.

"You shouldn't have done that Tayu. I was going to be gentle with you too but now," He backhanded her hard enough to knock her on to the bed "Now I'm going to hear you scream."

He quickly climbed on top of her and she tried to struggle but being face-down she couldn't do much, she wanted to yell for help, for anybody but her voice refused to work aside from sobbing as Naruto ripped away the last of her shirt leaving her in her skirt and bra.

Naruto took a moment to revel in her pale skin as he ran his hand over her back leaving goosebumps in its wake before reaching the hook of her bra and ripping it apart. He pulled her up by her hair and yanked off the remains of the bra while staring straight ahead into the mirror opposite her bed. "So this is what your tits look like? Mmm, I've been wondering ever since I was old enough to know what tits were." He said as he groped them and pulled on her light pink nipples. Her voice still refused to work as she could only cry and hope that he would be done with her soon.

Naruto scowled in distaste at her tears and pushed head head down into the bed "Your face disgusts me, lying there crying like a bitch and acting like a victim! You brought this on yourself Tayu, always teasing me with those short skirts and tight shirts? Ohohohoho well its my turn now." He growled out as he flipped her skirt and pulled down her panties, licking his lips in anticipation seeing her virgin hole.

He could see a small patch of red-hair growing on her mound and licked the tip of his middle finger before sticking it in and drawing a sharp moan from the girl that paused Naruto's actions for a moment. Suddenly a dark look came across his face "You're enjoying this aren't you, you little slut?"

He gave his finger another few experimental pumps getting a few more involuntary moans from the girl. "Well would you look at that." Naruto said as he pulled out his finger and could see it coated in her juices already. "You sick fucking bitch, you're getting off on this aren't you? Huh?" He slapped her ass roughly and she yelled in surprise but it held a pleasure filled tone in it. "I can't fucking believe it!" He said while slapping her behind once more.

His smile deepened as he looked at the angry red marks on her ass and the smell of arousal and fluids coming from her womanhood. Leaning down he gave her lower lips an experimental lick and found that he liked the taste, taking a few moments to explore her pink cave where he was sure that that she had cum more than once. "You're a dirty little slut, you know that Tayu?"

"N-No..." He heard the weak reply causing him to surge forward so his face was next to hers. He could tell that her tears had dried but her eyes were still red.

"Oh but you are! Tell me though, are you turned on because i'm your cousin... or because of the situation? Huh? Are you into your dear cousin or will any guy do as long as they treat you like the piece of _trash_ that you are!?"

"I-I'm n-not tr-trash..."

Naruto laughed "No I suppose you're not trash yet," He started unbuckling his belt and zipped down his fly before pulling out his fully erect member that stood at five inches and a half inches due to his age "But you will be once I'm through with you."

Tayuya screamed as he tore through her barrier and without giving her even a moment's rest he started roughly pounding into her. Tears prickled her eyes once more while moans escaped her mouth "I d-dont want this..."

"OF" thrust "COURSE" scream "YOU" moan "DO!" grunt.

Naruto raised her on all fours as he kept fucking her from behind, watching in the mirror as her breasts swayed with every thrust, leaning down to capture one in his palm while his right hand went back to her hair using both of his hand-holds to thrust her back onto him.

Tayuya was starting to moan loudly, her body working against her as the pain subsided and gave way to pleasure. Her traitorous body was starting to push back against him by itself, her hips moving in conjunction with his while her mind scream for her to stop.

Naruto let go of her hair and boob in favor of her hips as his thrusts became more erratic and desperate, her eyes widening as she knew what this mean. She turned her head, her eyes pleading for him not to do what he was about to "N-Not inside!"

He simply forced her head back down on to the mattress as he screwed his eyes shut, thrusting even harder as he could feel a tightening in his balls and suddenly Tayuya's own tightening pussy set him off and he exploded inside of the birthday girl, coating her insides white and for several seconds he stayed like that before slipping out of her and stepping back enough to see his cum leaking out of her freshly defiled pussy.

Tears returned to her eyes and she started sobbing into her bed, fearing the possibility that she might now be pregnant. "Happy birthday, Tayu." She heard him whisper into her ear before feeling his lips on her cheek then hearing him leave the room.

_**Flashback end - **_

Naruto walked back into the room to see a content Tayuya still laying face-down on the bed with her ass in the hair and his fresh cum slipping out of her. "So how was it?"

Tayuya turned and snuggled into his side "Mmm just like a remembered."

"Still though, I thought you'd hate me after that."

"Oh I did, for a few months at least. I would keep having nightmares about that day but my panties were always soaked whenever I woke up and I kept having to relieve myself by replaying it in my mind. I hated you and myself for so long because every time I had to masterbate it always came back to that day and I would always cum harder thinking of you than anything else." Tayuya confessed as she breathed in his musky after sex smell.

"So is that why you came to me a few months after that and asked me to take you again?" Tayuya smiled and nodded.

"By then I wanted to prove you wrong, that I didn't lust after you and that I didn't get off on being treated like your personal fuck toy." Tayuya then laughed "We both know how that story ended."

Naruto grinned as he rolled on top of her, staring deeply into her chocolate brown eyes "Yeah... it ended with you crying my name in pleasure all night."

Tayuya grinned slyly "You know, with Karin around we might not get too many chances to be together."

"You're right, perhaps you have some sort of suggestion as to how to alleviate both of our pain during that time?" Naruto asked as he dropped his face closer to hers.

"Yeah, we skip school and you fuck me on every piece of solid surface in this house."

Naruto laughed as he leaned down and captured her lips. "An excellent suggestion my dear Tayu."

* * *

><p>Normally I'm uncomfortable writing about rapeabusive relationships but for whatever reason when it involves Tayuya, the stuff practically writes itself. Maybe its because of her portrayed attitude/allegiances but for all her huffing and puffing I can easily see her being a Sub towards someone willing to dominate her.

Anyway if you liked it please let me know if not, then go ahead and flame me I still enjoy laughing at flamers all the same.

_**~Shadowfox~**_


End file.
